


constant in a world of variables

by kayxpc



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Sid wakes up in the hospital after he breaks his jaw





	constant in a world of variables

Sidney blinks his eyes open slowly, fluorescent lights shining down on him, cold air against his exposed arms. There’s the smell of alcohol in the air and a soreness in the crook of his elbow that he realizes is the entry point of his IV.

There are flowers on the windowsill, and a teddy bear with a cast on his foot. It’s hard to concentrate on them long enough to see what kind or if they have cards— everything keeps slipping. His eyes are drooping closed and he’s starting back awake, squeezing the thick wool blanket between his numb fingers. 

“Hey buddy,” a voice says quietly, and Sidney looks around, not moving his head much out of necessity, and finds Horny at the foot of his bed.

“Patric...?”

Horny moves closer so he doesn’t have to strain his neck and smiles at him. “Yeah it’s me.” And he leans back a little and shakes Geno awake. 

Sidney blinks, startled that he didn’t see Geno before, asleep in the chair next to his bed like he hasn’t moved. Geno wakes immediately, so uncharacteristically that Sidney feels the urge to hug him.

“Sid,” Geno exhales in relief.

“I’m gonna go update the boys. I’ll see you later Sid, hang in there okay?”

Sidney can’t do anything but give him a thumbs up. He feels sluggish and unbearably alone and he wants Geno to touch him desperately.

For all of his silence, Geno figures him out just as easily as usual. He slides his fingers into Sidney’s hair and strokes his thumb over his temple soothingly.

Sidney doesn’t know what’s going on, but for the first time since he woke up, he closes his eyes willingly, and sleeps.

—

When Sidney wakes up again, Geno is watching tv on mute and holding his hand.

Sidney observes him, dark circles under his eyes, hair messed up like he’s been running his hands through it, a line across his forehead from worrying.

Sidney says “hi,” but it comes out “hugh,” and the tail end is him groaning softly in pain. Geno’s eyes snap to him, and he stands up, framing Sid’s face with his hands.

 “Sid, don’t talk. No talking. You... you break jaw,” he says slowly, tapping his finger to his own.

Sidney blinks at him, suddenly remembering being on the ice on his hands and knees looking down at his blood on the ice, feeling dislodged teeth shift in his mouth. He feels sick again just thinking about it, but they must have him on some strong drugs because he can’t feel any pain.

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Geno wipes a tear away. Geno looks heartbroken.

“I’m here,” Geno says, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Sidney’s so gently it feels like Sidney might break if he did it any harder. “I’m not leaving you.”

Sidney feels more tears now, and he doesn’t pull back. He has no idea what an injury like this means, but he knows it isn’t good. He knows he’s lost hockey again, after all this time and knows it’s probably going to be a lengthy recovery. Geno doesn’t tell him it’s going to be okay, because he knows better. He knows Sidney doesn’t want to hear that.

Sidney loves him.

He brings his fingers up to his lips gently and Geno shakes his head. “Can’t eat or drink. No talk.”

Sidney tries to shake his head, but can’t really manage it. He moves his fingers to Geno’s mouth and looks him in the eye until he understands. He bends down and brushes their lips together, holds there until Sidney closes his eyes.

“Always,” Geno says, his lips moving against Sidney’s as he says it.

Sidney knows exactly how he feels.


End file.
